Eight Days
by adamsaftermath
Summary: SAUBERT. Adam and Sauli come home from their night out. Sauli has to go home the next day, and Adam takes him to the airport. not good with summaries  read, comment, subscribe!


Sauli and I were sitting in the back of the SUV. We just went out as a couple. People were speculating, and we just went out. There were paparazzi everywhere snapping pictures and blinding both of us with the flashes.

These pictures would be on the internet either tonight, or early tomorrow. We got into the SUV and Sauli rubbed his eyes. I chuckled at him, and grabbed his hand.

He looked over at me, and we drove away. I leaned forward and kissed him, he smiled into our kiss and tightened our hands. We pulled away and we looked at each other.

"Are you sure you're okay with all the paparazzi? You are probably gonna get bombarded when you get home," I told him, slightly frowning at the word "home."

Sauli was going home early tomorrow. He'd be back in a few days, but we've spent so much time together in the last month or two that I didn't want him to go anywhere. We met in early December at a bar when I was in Finland for Glam Nation, and we hit it off.

We spent a couple days together in Finland, and then spent two weeks together in Paris. It was so romantic, and we had such an amazing time. We parted, and then Sauli came to the United States for my birthday, and was leaving tomorrow.

I sighed in my head, and looked down at our hands. His hands—no, his whole body fit with mine. It was like we were made for each other. I let go of the hold on our hands, he looked towards them and frowned softly.

I laughed, and pulled him into me. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I pressed a kiss onto his lips, and he deepened it. I missed this feeling. The feeling of being loved, held, and wanted. He pulled away, and put his head on my shoulder.

I pulled him into me and kissed the top of his head. We soon pulled up to my house where Sauli has been staying. We shared a hotel room in Paris, so I figured instead of staying at a hotel, he can stay with me. We said goodbye to everyone in the car, and we got out.

I got out first, and helped Sauli out, keeping his hand into mine. We walked slowly towards my house, neither of us saying a word. We got to my door, and I unlocked it. We went inside, and I turned on the lights. Sauli and I took off our coats, and hung them up.

I brought his small frame into mine, and kissed him softly. He placed his hands on my chest, and we looked into each others eyes.

"What do you think people are gonna say?" He asked me, his accent lingering. He seemed almost worried. Then again, he was really shy at first. I smiled at him, and sighed.

"Who cares what people say? You are mine, and only mine. Nothing anyone says will change the way I feel about you, baby," I told him.

He smiled, "And what exactly do you feel for me?"

We've gone into this deep lovey dovey stuff already. My feelings for Sauli are strong, and from what he's told me, he feels the same way. The deep feelings happened in Paris, spending lots of time with him, and the places we went to. I sighed and just stared at him.

I put my hand softly on his face, and he leaned into it. I brought his face closer to mine, our lips touched. I pulled him closer to me, and deepened the kiss. He kissed me back with as much passion as I was giving him. I honestly didn't know what was in store for the rest of the night.

I didn't want Sauli to leave at all. He's coming back to be my date to the Grammy's, but he had to go back to Finland. I pulled away from our kiss and sighed. I put my forehead against his, and frowned. I could tell he was looking at me, and saw my face.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at him.

"Do you really have to go back to Finland? We aren't gonna be able to talk a lot cause you are ten hours ahead of me," I said to him.

He smiled softly at me and grabbed my hands.

"Adam, its only gonna be eight days until you see me again. I think you will survive," he smiled, "it's going to be hard, but if I can do it, so can you."

I rolled my eyes at him, and smiled.

"As soon as you get to the airport, you are gonna feel what I'm feeling."

He laughed at me, and threw his arms around me. I kissed the top of his head, and we both yawned. Both of us laughed, and without another word we walked into my bedroom, got changed, and laid on my bed. We cuddled, kissed, and talked until both of us fell asleep.

Sunlight peeking in through my curtain awoke me. I stretched, took in a deep breath, and put my arm around Sauli. I opened my eyes, and he slowly opened his. He slowly turned towards me, and smiled. Sauli's flight didn't leave until one in the afternoon, and it was only ten in the morning.

I pulled him close to me, and he snuggled into my chest. I was tempted to go back to sleep, but I knew if we did Sauli would miss his flight. As much as I want that to happen, he would be angry at me. I let go of him and started kissing his face.

"Wake up, baby," I whispered.

He groaned, and reopened his eyes. He slowly sat up, and I just watched him. He looked back at me, and I smiled.

"I think I'm going to go get a shower," he said.

I nodded at him, and watched him slowly walk from the bed, to his suitcase, and into the bathroom. Once he shut the door, I stood up. I didn't need to get dressed because I was in pajama's. My stomach started to grumble, and I knew exactly what I was going to do—cook breakfast. I left my bedroom, and went down into my kitchen. I got out the ingredients, and pans. I didn't even know what I was going to cook. Omeletes? I guess.

I started cutting up vegetables, and some meat, and scrambled the eggs. I put it all into the pan and started to cook them. As soon as I finished, Sauli came down all showered and clean. He came into the kitchen, and took a deep breath in.

"That smells amazing, I'm starving," he told me.

I smiled at him, put the omeletes on plates, and put them on the table. I had made coffee, and filled two mugs with them. Sauli walked over, and sat down at the table. I followed suit, and fixed my coffee. Sauli took a bite of his omelete and I just watched him.

He was so amazing, and I was really going to miss him. He was coming back though, just remember that. He looked up to grab his cup, and saw that I was staring at him. I smirked at him, and he blushed.

I smiled, and ate my breakfast. Sauli finished before me, and then I finished. We put our plates and whatnot into the sink, and I brought him into my arms and kissed him. He sighed, and laid his head on my chest.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

I smirked, "Its only gonna be eight days until you see me again. I think you will survive."

He glared at me, and I laughed. I repeated the same words he told me. I kissed him again, and looked at the clock—almost 11:30. We had to get Sauli's stuff packed, and get to the airport.

He followed my eyes, and sighed. We said nothing, and just went into my bedroom. We packed his stuff, and before I knew it, we were at the airport. We were sitting on a bench, holding hands.

"I don't want you to go home," I finally said.

He looked at me, and frowned.

"Eight more days," was all he said.

I smiled, and kissed him. Eight more days. I could make it. I wasn't sure how much we would talk seeing as he was like 10 hours ahead of me. I would make it work somehow, I was going to. I brought him into me, and kissed his forehead.

We didn't really need to say anything. Sauli and I were just like that. We were really comfortable around each other. He made me laugh so much, and I was a sucker for a guy that could make me laugh. He was so fun to be around, and always knew how to lighten the mood. I loved him.

"_We are now boarding flight 203. Round trip to Helsinki, Finland." _A woman over the intercom said.

My heart dropped, and we both looked at each other. I felt a lump rise in my throat, and tears made their way into my eyes. Sauli pouted, and kissed me.

We both stood up, and I brought him into my arms. I kissed him hard, but softened the kiss. We stayed like this for a few seconds, and then pulled away. Tears were in his eyes, and I kissed them away.

"No crying," I told him, sniffling.

He nodded, and I brought him into me.

"Go get on your flight, I'll see you in eight days," I whispered to him, kissing him again.

He kissed me back, "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled wide, and replied, "I love you, too. Make sure you call me or text me when you get home. I want to know you made it there okay."

Without another word, we kissed, and he was out of my arms, and walking to his terminal. I swallowed another lump in my throat. He turned around, blew me a kiss, and I couldn't see him anymore.

I sighed, ran my fingers through my hair, and walked to the window. I could see his plane, but couldn't see him. Eight days. That wouldn't be so bad. It could be worse. I could have to wait months or something. A week was all I had to wait.

_I could make it._


End file.
